Ever Heard of Spontaneity?
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: "Is that a 'you need to shovel the driveway' statement or is that a 'let's go to sleep for a few more hours' statement?" Kurt sighed, shamelessly snuggling into his boyfriend's arms. - Second in the 'Ever Heard of' universe.


_This comes after _**Ever Heard of Romance?** _so I would suggest reading that one first. Can be read alone but makes more sense together._

_This is also dedicated to the lovely Ayelet. (*)_

**Ever Heard of Spontaneity?**

The light coming through the window was white, not the usual light that came through with the sun in the morning. This was Kurt's first thought upon waking up. The light was white and it wasn't normal. That and he had somehow gotten his shirt off in the middle of the night again. It never seemed to fail, he would go to sleep with a shirt on and wake up with a shirt off. However this might have something to do with the third thought that Kurt stumbled upon after waking, which was that his boyfriend was a space heater. A space heater and a cuddler and dead to the world at seven in the morning.

Slowly, as to not wake up Sleeping Blaine, Kurt wiggled out from his boyfriend's embrace and put his feet on the floor, grateful that the bedroom was carpet because the air was cold and he could only imagine the floor would be colder otherwise. He grabbed his tshirt from the floor, an old college tshirt that he would never wear anywhere except bed, and pulled it on as he made his way to the bay window. His suspicions were confirmed by the blinding whiteness that seemed to overcome him.

The weather report the night before had said snow. Really, it probably should have said something along the lines of 'there will be a lot of snow and you won't be able to see the bench that you and your boyfriend put under the tree in the backyard' but that most likely wouldn't fit everyone's situation and... honestly, Kurt shouldn't be awake at seven in the morning without coffee.

He slipped back into bed, comfortable in the knowledge that there was no way he was making it to work in this weather, and tried to curl back into his pillow. His plans were interrupted by an arm being thrown over his waist and pulling him sideways, a giggle escaping his lips before he could stop it.

"It snowed." Blaine opened one eye, using it to glance from the male tucked under his arm to the bay window across the room, and then back to Kurt.

"Is that a 'you need to shovel the driveway' statement or is that a 'let's go to sleep for a few more hours' statement?" Kurt sighed, shamelessly snuggling into his boyfriend's arms.

"Snowmageddon." Blaine made a sound of contentment which quickly turned to frustration as he tried to trail his finger's over Kurt's stomach, only to be stopped by the return of the shirt. With a grin, one that told Kurt that sleep was the last thing they would be getting this morning, he slowly started to inch it upwards and back over Kurt's head.

After their morning distraction, Blaine stretched out over the bed and frowned when he felt the cold side that should have held Kurt. However the sound downstairs told him that Kurt was in the kitchen and the prospect of a snow day, sex, and breakfast definitely made up for it. Of course that would only be doubled if he could ever talk Kurt into breakfast in bed, but Kurt had a problem with eating in the bedroom and the fact that Blaine was able to talk him into eating in the living room once or twice a month was basically a miracle.

With a happy sigh, Blaine pulled himself out of the confines of the bed and pulled his pajama pants back on (actually, these looked like Kurt's which meant Kurt must be wearing his... oh, they might finally christen the kitchen if Kurt was being domestic and wearing his clothes) and made his way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Their routine was completely out of sync this morning because of the snow, but it felt nice. It wasn't their first snow day, but it was their first snow day in the new house.

All of the curtains had been opened in the house, courtesy of Kurt, and everything looked bright and new. Well, granted, a lot of it was new. But there was something about the natural light, something that was definitely not natural about how white it was, that just made it look... like Kurt was making brownies.

"Kurt. It's not even ten o'clock in the morning." Blaine was laughing, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders while Kurt simply shrugged, careful not to disrupt Blaine's hold, and continued mixing the brownies in the orange and green mixing bowl.

"I felt like brownies. That's not a mortal sin, is it?" Blaine resisted the urge to cross himself, knowing the action would only cause Kurt to roll his eyes. Instead he opted for another route.

"You're not pregnant are you? Brownies at ten AM sounds like a craving."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine, brandishing the mixing spoon and bopping it onto Blaine's nose. The older male laughed, pulling away and wiping the mix off of his nose, holding it out with a raised eyebrow for Kurt. Never one to back down from a challenge, Kurt leaned forward and licked the chocolate off of his finger.

"Peanut butter and olive crackers sounds like a pregnancy craving but I don't judge you for them."

"Touché." Blaine stepped away from Kurt and his weaponized mixing spoon, deciding instead to move over to the sink to wash the dishes that Kurt's strange urge had created. They worked in silence in the kitchen, with Kurt pouring the brownies into the pan and Blaine washing the dishes he was handed. After the brownies were in the oven, Kurt moved and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and tucked his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"You're wearing my clothes Kurt." Blaine hadn't meant to say the words. And Kurt wasn't really wearing clothes. He was wearing black and green pajama pants. However it was a pair of black and green pajama pants that belonged to Blaine and although there was a 'what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours' concept to their relationship, wearing each other's clothes wasn't something that was usually on that list.

"And you're wearing mine Blaine." He was smiling, Blaine could hear it in his voice and feel it on the skin of his neck. They stayed that way, just holding onto one another, until the timer on the oven went off. Thirty minutes of hugging, it was probably a record, but it wasn't something that either of them would trade.

Kurt pulled the brownies out and set them on the counter, waving his ovenmit over them before placing it on the counter beside them with a smile.

They were lucky, the both of them. Not just because they were able to have brownies at ten thirty in the morning and not just because the four feet of snow meant they wouldn't have to go to work for at least two days. They were lucky because they got to wake up beside each other, they knew what they wanted from life and were working towards it, they had everything planned out and it all seemed to work so well for them. They were lucky because they had each other.

With that in mind, Kurt turned to watch Blaine move about the kitchen. He was cleaning, or straightening up since there wasn't much to clean, and seemed lost in his own world. That was something Blaine did often, set about cleaning or straightening up or just rearranging things. Kurt had learned at the beginning of their relationship that Blaine was slightly OCD when it came to certain things and half of the time he didn't even realize he was doing it. Times like now, when he was moving the toaster just an inch in one direction, or moving the magnets on the fridge just a fraction of an inch up or down or sideways, all the while humming something that sounded suspciously top forty-ish. It really reminded Kurt just how much he loved Blaine.

"I love you." Blaine stopped evening out the towel that hung from the oven door and tossed a brilliant smile over his shoulder.

"And I love you." Kurt glanced back over to the brownies, visually confirming that they still looked perfect, before moving across the kitchen to open the fridge.

"I was thinking, once they were cool enough to cut, we could eat them while watching a movie. I'm thinking something vaguely musical, I'm just in that sort of mood." Blaine's smile grew brighter, if that was even possible.

"Oh, we can eat in the living room, can we?" The smirk that Blaine got in return told him that Kurt was about to give him a smartass response.

"I'll be sure to get you a bib and a lot of napkins, maybe keep the spot cleaner on hand." Blaine rolled his eyes, an action that wasn't lost on the other male who returned it before grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

Blaine grabbed two glasses and set them on the counter infront of Kurt who smiled his thanks, pouring just over half a glass for them both, and gave the milk to Blaine to put back up while he went back over to check on his breakfast dessert. Significantly cooled, Kurt went ahead and cut the brownies into equal squares before popping them out and putting them on a large plate. With a grin, he handed the plate to Blaine and carried the two drinks into the living room, placing everything on the coffee table and curling onto the couch together.

A few hours later, half of the brownies gone and the milk glasses dry, they were still wrapped around one another on the couch and ignoring whichever movie had been playing. Blaine was lying on the couch with Kurt perched on top of him, his head resting on his chest and their legs twined together. The sectional was the only thing that made this particular position possible, since on a normal couch both of them would be almost on the floor.

Both of them could feel tiredness sneak back into their bones, a lazy tired that didn't require sleep, and neither felt inclined to fight it. In fact, Blaine was very close to drifting off to sleep when Kurt spoke, his breath tickling Blaine's chest and his words tickling something inside his chest.

"We should get married." Blaine leaned up, waiting for Kurt to turn his head to make eye contact before speaking.

"Is that a request or a demand?" Kurt rolled his eyes, the hand that was linked with Blaine's squeezing a bit as he let the fingers of his other hand start tracing shapes on the chest he was currently using as a pillow.

"It's a request. We've talked about it. We both want to do it. So let's get married." There was just enough hesitancy in Blaine's eyes to make Kurt sit up, pulling the older male with him, until they were facing one another and seated almost properly on the couch.

"You don't want to get married." That wasn't a question, he was stating as if it was a fact. Kurt was brought back to another time that he had asked Blaine for something big, granted marriage was slightly larger than asking your boyfriend of a couple of months to go to prom with you, and the feeling of rejection that came at first.

"I didn't say that Kurt, stop overthinking. Of course I want to get married. To you, so don't go looking for loopholes. I love you. I love you and I want to marry you. I would love to marry you." Kurt smiled brightly, the feeling of rejection washing away in an instant, and leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine's.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring. I'm not sure what the etiquette is for gay proposals. Do I get you a diamond engagment ring or just a band?" Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

"You could give me a bread tie and I would wear it proudly." Kurt laughed with Blaine at that, responding to the kiss while pushing his body a little closer. It was a while before either of them pulled away for a breath, much less to continue the conversation.

"And now you have to start planning." Kurt wrinkled his nose at Blaine's words, although not in distaste.

"I asked you, doesn't that make you the girl? Shouldn't you be planning the wedding?" There was no set gender rolls in their relationship. Sometimes Blaine wore the pants, sometimes Kurt wore the pants, sometimes they both wore pants, but most often neither of them wore pants. Figuratively speaking. And sometimes not so figuratively speaking.

"If it was up to me, we'd be flying to Vegas to get hitched tomorrow. That is to say we could get to the airport with this snow." Kurt smiled and snuggled against Blaine, the pair having returned to their previous cuddling position on the sectional and still ignoring whatever was on the television.

"As much as I would love to marry you tomorrow, I'm sure my father is still looking for a reason to get his shotgun out of the attic. So let's not give him one. You and I can work on the details, but not right now. We have all the time in the world for that. For now, let's just... stay right here."

They would work on the planning later, worrying over every little detail because deep down Kurt loved planning weddings and he would be beyond ecstatic to be planning his own to Blaine, but that would be tomorrow. Today they had snow and brownies and the possibility of christening various pieces of furniture because they were engaged and they could and Blaine was still a little hot over the fact that Kurt was domestic and in his clothes and just _his_.

Tomorrow could wait, they wanted today to just be for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I already decided that I'm going to continue in this 'verse. It will be affectionately called the **Ever Heard of** 'verse and I shall be bouncing back and forth between the 'present' and stories from college and summers. I am also working on a few other oneshots not related to this 'verse soooo... I'll be posting a masterlist on my profile of the order they will go in. I'm excited to see how this goes.

(*) This is for Ayelet, who I met on Tumblr (**supermegafoxyhot **on tumblr and **panicmixiedreamgirl **on here), and who has quickly become one of my closest friends. Darling you are amazing (as a writer and a person and a friend) and I am very glad to have met you. Thank you for encouraging me with my writing. You're amazing.

Also, peanut butter and olive crackers vs. pregnancy conversation has come up many times in my relationship at the moment.

If you enjoyed the story, please review. I love hearing from you all.


End file.
